


Destined to Happen

by Harrytops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Smut, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrytops/pseuds/Harrytops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Harry isn't surprised that he's sitting on his bed, once again laptop sitting firmly beside him with one hand down his pants. Because, really, this is normal. </p><p>Or</p><p>Harry is obsessed with a cam boy and has absolutely no chance of ever meeting. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this based off a picture of Louis and Harry and as awful as this may be it was out of pure boredom. There will be a second part to this that I will most defiantly try to get around to some time soon. 
> 
> Please comment any errors you may see :) 
> 
> Thank you to one of my best friends Sophie for proof reading and to everybody reading this as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own one direction or anybody else that may appear in this fic. I can't even afford concert tickets so ofc I can't afford a boyband.

It's not that Harry isn't surprised that he's sitting on his bed, once again laptop sitting firmly beside him with one hand down his pants. Because, really, this is normal. It was almost destined for him to fall in love with cam boy user sexytommo375 or Louis, because really Harry considers himself worthy of calling him by his first name considering his obsession has been happening for over a year now. It's just he really should be studying right now rather than pleasing himself to a twink on his rather expensive (but totally worth it) laptop. 

Harry is your average first year uni student with too many bills and not enough food in the fridge. But, none the less, he wouldn't trade it for the world. He shares his dorm with his best mate Zayn while his other two mates Niall and Liam just live shortly down the hall. He may claim that they're all pain in the asses but he loves them no matter what he may say. 

It happened on Friday afternoon in his photography class when he found out that they were going to be taking a class trip to New York fucking city of all places. Fortunately, to Harry's expenses, the trip was fully funded for, for the fact that 1, only four other students wanted to go (one of them being Zayn) and 2, since his class collectively agreed upon doing a few fundraisers over the course of the year the school had enough money to give them this life changing opportunity. 

One week, lots of money for booze and a 7 hour flight later both Harry and Zayn were standing in the middle of Times Square absolutely mesmerized by the insanity that is New York City. When they finally checked into their hotel Harry took this opportunity to check to see if Louis had any recent activity, of course at this time Zayn had promptly left to take some assignment shots in the city. Harry wasn't surprised when he saw a post saying that Louis would be on in 10 minutes because well, Harry knew Louis' schedule just as well as he knew his own birthday. During the time he had to wait Harry took a much needed shower, not bothering to put any clothes on because, really, what's the point. 

Louis came on the screen looking amazing as ever with a pair of cat ears fastened into his hair along with black whiskers and a nose drawn neatly onto his face. Harry was immediately intrigued with the sight in front of him. Louis crawled onto the floor on all fours meowing softly at the screen and Harry just couldn't help it anymore, he grasped onto his cock as a deep moan filled the room around him. 

Half an hour later, a shit load of tissues and the temptation to replay the video all over again Harry was exhausted and falling more and more in love with this twinky cam boy every week. Almost as if it was timed Zayn walked through the door with an exhausted sigh and without hesitation he flopped into his own bed and within minutes the room was filled with his soft snores. Harry figured it was about time that he fell asleep as well, but that was until he heard a faint buzz of his phone signifying that he had an email. Of course, not being able to ignore it, Harry opened it realizing it was an update from sexytommo375. Harry re-read the email 5 times before realizing what was really happening. 

Louis was in New York City. 

Harry didn't sleep that, he imagined himself meeting Louis and having some sort of cliche movie moment. Louis will stare into his eyes above a sea of people on the sidewalk, the will connect to each other as if they were magnets destined to never be apart again. Unfortunately, his thoughts quickly came to an end when the boy in the bed next to him began to snore not-so-quietly. But, what's the point anyways? With millions of people roaming the New York sidewalks everyday what's the chance of him even having a simple glance at the boy of his (wet) dreams. 

Harry awoke from his very light sleep by the sun slowly creeping in through the hotel window and decided, he better at least try to start his assignment rather than weep all day. Within ten minutes Harry is quickly out the door successfully without waking Zayn, knowing how cranky he gets in the morning. 

Even at the earliest hours New York is buzzing with people. Since Harry is slightly familiar with is times square, he decides to start there. He quickly spots a tiny coffee shop that seems reasonably quiet so he not-so-cautiously crosses the busy road and heads inside. Long story short, he orders his usual black tea with a sugar on the side (which he never actually uses just likes the sensation of feeling as if he's being some-what healthy). During this time he politely asks the store owner if he may take some pictures while inside. The manager, of course, agrees. With a couple dozen pictures under his belt and a satisfying amount of tea, Harry continues with his long day. 

You see, Harry ended up finding himself blocks away from the hotel, not knowing where he was and it was slowly approaching midnight. He walked past a sign signalling 'male strippers inside' and he figured, why the fuck not, he's a gay 19 year old teenager that needs his cravings satisfied. 

Upon entering he quickly found himself a corner in the back of the room, just far enough away to not be noticed, but also close enough to still have a nice view. After almost half an hour of watching erotic dancing men sway their hips to awful songs with too much bass harry was defiantely sporting a quite impressive hard on. Luckily, so far being unnoticed, he figured another 10 minutes or so wouldn't hurt especially considering this is the most fun he's had the whole trip. Not even 30 seconds later, Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a soft touch on the shoulder and a mans breathe lingering on the skin of his neck. Turning around slowly Harry came face to face with one of the sexiest men he's ever seen, within seconds Harry realized, this man was Louis. The guy he's had uncountable fantasizes about, the guy that Harry dreamed of sucking off, the guy that Harry never expected to meet. Louis' eyes went deep with lust when he knew that Harry recognized him, he grabbed Harrys wrist and led him out the back door without Harry being able to let out one single word, just a slight moan from contact. 

Seemingly pleased, Louis pushed Harry harshly up against the wall forming a quite impressive love mark onto his neck. Harry began to palm Louis through his jeans letting out quiet moans as Louis finished his mark. Before Harry could begin to unzip Louis' (possibly too tight but Harry wasn't complaining) jeans. Louis slipped a small paper into Harrys coat pocket, giving him a long lingering kiss before entering back into the club. 

Breathless, Harry couldn't believe what just happened. 

He was just marked and kissed by Louis.


End file.
